With increased survivability among pateints with cystic fibrosis it is anticipated that osteoporosis will become a major problem. We will study a group of children ages 8-12 with cystic fibrosis (with gender and weight-matched controls) to determine the extent of prepubertal osteoporosis and whether it is the result of lack of accumulation of bone or if there is increased bone resorption.